Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015/Electric Enterprises
Hello, and welcome to the Electric Enterprises booth of E3! My name is , and it is my pleasure to announce NINE games during E3. Enjoy! Day 1 Quest of the Ninja When I was very young, around age 5, shadows invaded our peaceful city. My parents were taken by a large shadow. I was not. I wanted to help my parents, but, at the time, I could not. I simply ran. I found my friend Jack, lying on the ground and in pain. A shadow had clearly attacked him. I helped him up, and asked what happened. He said that his older brother, a strong and brave warrior, was taken away. We wanted to avenge our families, but we were just kids. We could do nothing. We came across a dojo, housing a wise old man known as The Master Warrior. Explaining to him what had happened, he said he was willing to help us out. For the next ten years, the Master housed us, fed us, and, most importantly, trained us. On our fifteenth birthday, we both recieved weapons worthy of ninja, as well as our official ninja titles - NinJon and NinJack. Before we set off to stop the shadow army, the Master Warrior gave us one last piece of advice. "There is a prophecy," he said, "saying that two brave ninja shall stop the darkness, guided by a star." With that, he sent us off. On our journey, we came across a small star lying in the grass. It floated up and said its name was Brite, and that its people were taken by the Shadow Army. Offering our services and explaining our quest, Brite said that, with our help, she could save both her people and our families. And so the three of us set off to the Shadow Army's leader. DoodleQuest I lived in a peaceful town, known as Sketchville. We were all extremely different, but we got by. Possibly because of the shrine to the Pencil of Power near the city. The Pencil of Power is what keeps balance on our Planet Sketchpad. And we believe that the shrine is what keeps us safe. Unfortunately, someone--possibly me--tampered with the shrine accidentally and it seemed the peace immediately left. As we predicted, we were then attacked by a tyrant known as the , an evil conquering octopus. I was told to go and collect five pieces of Glory Graphite, which would replicate the shrine's power. With my trusty Scribble Sword, I set out to save the town. Bagon Bacon: The Game It was a Hoenn tradition to have the Meat Feast. Everyone gathered in Mauville City, the region's biggest city, and we all celebrated. However, we learned too late that Kalos was jealous of our festival. A Pokémon named Tyrunt came suddenly, demanding that we share some of the meat. We denied. Tyrunt then summoned a Reuniclus from the Unova region, who also wanted its region to have a Meat Feast. Reuniclus gathered all of the meat except for two pieces of bacon. An idea formed in my relatively small brain. I grabbed my friend Beldum and ran to the bacon. "We'll get the meat back, everyone!" I exclaimed. "But you'll get killed out there, Bagon!" Beldum said. "Nope, ''we will," I said. "You'll help."'' I grabbed the bacon and ran to our resident magician, Kirlia. She enchanted the bacon so they can fly and shoot lasers. It's every Bagon's dream to fly. Now I'm living it, and saving Hoenn's tradition at the same time. Which is your favorite presentation of day 1? Quest of the Ninja DoodleQuest Bagon Bacon Day 2 Cluetopia Welcome to Cluetopia, a land where technological advancements happen every day. Unfortunately, our land has one slight problem. Cluetopia is filled with criminals, thieves, and the like, always impossible for the policd to catch. That's why I'm here. My name is Murdoch. I have many titles, such as Detective, Professor, P.I. The list goes on. I investigate these seemingly impossible crimes and find their possibility. My motto? With an open mind, all can be solved. However, even my great mind cannot alone solve this imminent danger... Travello Hello. My name is Tim Travello. I'm 15 years old. In our society, we pride ourselves on our technology that allows us to time travel. So many horrible things have happened in our past, as well as what will happen in the future. Which is why W.A.T.C.H. was formed. Warriors Against Time Chaos Happenings. All teenagers must, on their 15th birthday, join W.A.T.C.H. in one way or another. I'm on the front lines. I was given a serum that allows me to visit any timeline in history with time anomalies. But others want the serum I hold. And the anomalies grow stronger day by day. Gravity Falls Quest My name is Dipper Pines. I am currently living in Gravity Falls, Oregon with my sister Mabel and my Grunkle Stan. Recently, I discovered this journal in the dark part of the woods. It describes all of the strange goings-on in Gravity Falls, such as zombies, Gremloblins, and a demon named Bill Cipher. Lately, our Grunkle has been acting strange around us. He seems nervous everywhere he goes and suspicious of everyone. We later learned that Bill Cipher entered his mind, trying to find the secret to the Universe Portal he built. Now it's our duty to stop Bill before anything gets out of hand. What was your favorite presentation for Day 2? Cluetopia Travello Gravity Falls Quest Day 3 Mario Kart Accelerated Hey there, and welcome to E3. After those six teasers of the stories, it's about time that I do a normal announcement with Mario Kart Accelerated! MKA is the ninth installment into the Mario Kart franchise. It brings back the two-player karts from Double Dash!!, as well as the special items. However, the two-player driving is optional this time. A new function is the rare Super Boost Pads found in some courses. They look similar to the regular red Boost Pad, only blue with a diamond design. When your kart crosses this pad, you rocket forward for a few seconds, easily overtaking opponents. However, these replace where a regular Boost Pad would be in a level and they only appear if you are in 10th-12th place. The Mission Mode returns from Mario Kart DS. However, there are two sets of missions now-one for single player, and one for co-op with the two-player karts. Each set has five parts. Within each part there are eight missions and one Boss Battle. Lastly, the game brings back DLC from Mario Kart 8. There are still two DLC packs available for purchase: the Retro Pack and the Nitro Pack. The Nitro Pack brings eight new racetracks and four new characters. The Retro Pack brings back eight retro courses (one from each game) and four old characters. Below is a poll for which Mario Kart 8 track I should use as DLC, since I can't decide. Which should be DLC for MK8? Dolphin Shoals Dragon Driftway Super Mario Sunshine U Forgot to finish Day 3, so I'm doing it on Day 4! Today I'll reveal stuff for Super Mario Sunshine U. SMSU is a long-awaited sequel to the GameCube game, Super Mario Sunshine. The game takes place on a newly remodeled Isle Delfino. Some time after Mario left Delfino, Corona Mountain erupted and destroyed parts of the island, including Pinna Park, Noki Bay, Pianta Village, and Delfino Plaza. New locations have been built into the island, including: *'Coconut Mall': A grand mall on the base of what was once Noki Bay. Nokis live in the surrounding village and run shops where Mario can spend Coins to buy things like Yoshi Eggs, new nozzles, etc. However, when shops are raided by gargantuar Bloopers, Mario needs to save the mall. *'Pianta Jungle': The tree that was once Pianta Village was destroyed, and now it is simply a jungle. Pianta explorers try to rebuild their home here, but get lost in the thick forest and Mario needs to save them. *'Dolphin Island': A makeshift amusement park where Pinna Park once stood. Some rides still stand, such as the merry-go-round and roller coaster, but a few new rides have been built, such as the Spinning Blooper, a spinning ride where you sit in its tentacles and spin round and round, and a Ferris Wheel which is where Mario needs to climb to rescue Peach on one occasion. *'Bowser's Corona Castle': A castle built above Corona Mountain where Bowser and Bowser Jr. reside in the final level. In this game, both Mario and Luigi are at Isle Delfino. Corona Mountain is erupting again, and the brothers have been summoned to Delfino to save the island. Mario retains his F.L.U.D.D., which squirts water and has multiple nozzles. Luigi has his Poltergust 5000 which blows away objects, but some of its nozzles allow it to hover or attract water and squirt it out. Pokémon Sun and Moon Final presentation! This is the first game of Generation VII of Pokémon. It introduces two new types—Light and Sound. The villainous team in this game is Team Atomic, whose goal is to utilize the power of the great Legendary Pokémon, Solarus and Lunarus, to bring doom to the world. They believe that the world should not be the way it is, and that it is their duty to construct a new world from scratch. The game will have about 150 new Pokémon, and brings back about 350-ish Pokémon from previous generations. Some include... (Names are subject to change btw.) *'Gritten, Leafion,' and Treecelot, the Grass starter line. Treecelot can Mega Evolve with a Treecelite. *'Salamine, Blizard,' and Frossnake, the Water starter line. Frossnake can Mega Evolve with a Frossnakite. *'Boomtro' and Blastrus, a Dragon/Sound-type line found later in the game Blastrus can Mega Evolve with a Blastrite. They are used by Team Atomic. *'Solarus' and Lunarus, the main Legendary Pokémon. They can Primal Reverse with a Solar Gem and Lunat Gem, respectively. *'Androd', a Mythical Pokémon created by Team Atomic. It is the only Light/Sound-type in the game. What was your favorite presentation of Day 3? Mario Kart Accelerated Super Mario Sunshine U Pokémon Sun and Moon What was your favorite...overall? Quest of the Ninja DoodleQuest Bagon Bacon Cluetopia Travello Gravity Falls Quest Mario Kart Accelerated Super Mario Sunshine U Pokémon Sun and Moon Category:Subpages Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015 Category:SuperDuperMarioKirby